Love of the Kuzunohas
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: Before the final battle with Shinado, both Nagi and Raidou reveal their true-selves for one night. Rated M for lemon, and blood in nightmare.


This is my second attempt at a lemon. I would never have been able to do this without the aid of Hunty and my beta-reader, Serial Ravist, so all thanks should go to them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nuff said!

**Love Of The Kuzunohas**

The moon shone brightly within the night sky above Tsukigata village, though the moonlight was blocked by the ominous black object known as Abaddon, thus making the village bleaker and darker than usual. And as if it couldn't get any worse, the villagers were now wearing the Shinoda masks and becoming nothing more than psychopaths as they hunted down Dahn. Raidou knew it was a foolish mistake to come back to the village, but it was the only place where he could fully recover and become well-rested enough to take on Abaddon. It had taken all of the strength of Raidou, Nagi, and Dahn to hold them back and drive them off away from the inn. But they weren't stupid and would most likely attack again. Thus he'd called the aid of his demons to patrol the area and keep it safe as he and his allies slept.

But no matter how many demons he had stationed outside, he could not seem to rest easily. His constant shifting and groaning on the futon disturbed his roommate/boss, Narumi, who had now put a pillow over his head to block the noise, and Gouto, his mentor/companion in the form of a black cat, who was also having trouble sleeping as well. If only they knew of the nightmare that he was going through…the very same nightmare he always had whenever a crisis as big as this, or remotely close, happened…

* * *

_It was the same scene as always. Rain poured from the sky as it danced with lightning above Kuzunoha Village, perfectly mirroring the inhabitants' agitated and miserable emotions. Fire had spread throughout the entire village, engulfing every living house in the hottest of flames; not even the rain seemed to slow down the burning. And the streets were piled with villagers' carcasses lying about._

_It had all started like any other day of Devil Summoner training, though no one had given notice to the approaching storm. But once the sky blackened, that was when they came, the shadowcats. Shadowcats were, as the name suggested, shadows of dark creatures that resemble saber- tooth tigers, and their bodies were able to morph into various shapes, even assuming the identity of humans if necessary. But what made them even more dangerous was there invulnerability to swords and special magic, making them trouble for most rookie Devil Summoners and even the Sparda fiend demons. _

_Not only that, but these demons were once used by the demon lord and son of Lucifer, Mundus. And though their master had been sealed away by the dark knight Sparda for quite some time, it did not mean that he could not still command his army until the seal was broken. _

_Panicked villagers grabbed their weaponry, aiming them at the black shadowcats as their hands continuously twitched. The shadowcats roared, intimidating the villagers as their crimson eyes glowed within the darkness that was their bodies. They revealed their shadow fangs, frightening some of the youngest of villagers as they saw the blood of various Devil Summoners on the ground._

_Among the frightened villagers was a small little boy by the name of Jouhei Kashima, the one who would soon obtain the title of Raidou Kuzunoha the 14__th__. He shook his head, driving off any doubt and fear that plagued his mind and stared at the creatures. One of the creatures snarled in response, desiring to devour the child. Jouhei flinched, letting all of the doubt and fear come back to haunt him._

_Before the creature could even seize the opportunity, a young man clad in dark crimson armor stepped forward. The shadowcats stepped away from him, almost as in fear of this man. His eyes scanned the entire crowd, searching for a particular Devil Summoner. Once he was done, he growled loudly, his voice completely demonic despite his human-like appearance. He took a deep breath and pointed at Jouhei._

"_You there…" When Jouhei pointed at himself, the man smirked. "Yeah you, the little brat who's pissin' his pants over there. Tell me something, you know where unlucky 13 is? You are his son, after all. Surely daddy dearest told you all about his plans."_

_Jouhei shook his head. "N-no. And why should I tell you in the first place? You're just gonna kill and eat him!"_

_The man's face fell into an expression of mock injury. "Hey now! You're hurtin' my feelings. I would never eat a Kuzunoha…" He held his hand to the side. As soon as a vicious grin appeared on his face, a scythe materialized into his hand. He swung it high above his head before swinging it at Jouhei. The blade of the scythe stopped, leaving a tiny space of air between it and Jouhei's frightened face. "Killing him though, now that's a topic on which I can agree on! Cutting him, chopping him, mutilating him…all so many exquisite thoughts of death to do unto the 13__th__!" He literally began to drool at the thought of it. His hand quickly wiped it off and a look of shame struck his face. "Man, that was embarrassing…My apologies on that part. I'm just so giddy!"_

_Jouhei remained frozen as the scythe stuck close to him, flinching as the rain bounced off of it and hit his face. He tried to will his body to move, but to no avail._

"_DIE!" One of the villagers yelled as he charged at the man, katana raised above his head. "For the glory of the Kuzunohas!!!"_

_The man heavily sighed. "What a simpleton…" With his free hand, he pointed at the Devil Summoner. "Strike him down!"_

_The shadowcats descended upon the Devil Summoner, not even leaving him a window to attack through. They began to pile up on top of him until there was nothing but a ball of darkness. The man's screaming became louder, but only a matter of seconds. Once it passed, the shadowcats left his slaughtered corpse to rot._

_Jouhei covered his mouth as he felt something come up his throat; he still wasn't used to seeing bloody bodies, especially bodies of people being massacred right before his eyes._

_The man grinned at the faces of the frightened villagers, and then looked down at Jouhei. "You now see what will happen if you don't tell me where the 13__th__ is? So tell me, or I will destroy everyone in this village! What say you?"_

_Jouhei stared at the carcasses of his fallen friends, then at the frightened villagers. They all shook their heads, telling him to not reveal his father's location. Jouhei should have known better that not even death can change the minds of true Devil Summoners._

"_Young man, you mustn't do that! This world still needs a Kuzunoha! That heathen over there will kill us all anyway!"_

"_ENOUGH!!!" The man had finally lost his temper and grabbed Jouhei by the throat. His grip tightened as he lifted him high into the air. He seethed at the young boy, and then slammed him into a nearby wall. "You will tell me!"_

_Tears streamed down Jouhei's face when he finally made his decision. He cast the man a vicious glare and yelled, "It's because of demons like you that we can never live in peace! You give demons a bad name, you ugly motherfucker!"_

_The man's eye twitched in annoyance. "Ugly?" His face changed into a more demonic appearance, resembling the face of the shadowcats he commanded. "UGLY!?" he yelled more ferociously. "You who serve Yatagarasu dare to take that despicable tone with me!?" He dropped Jouhei to the ground and pressed his hand against the child's head, preventing him from escaping. The demonic being moved to the side, letting Jouhei get a better view of the villagers. "I was gonna let you off easy with a quick death, but since you're being so stubborn…" He pointed at the villagers. "Then you will simply have to watch as your fellow summoners are torn to pieces! Go forth, my shadows!"_

_The shadowcats roared loudly, almost as if they were happy to finally be left off their leashes. Before the Devil Summoners could even react and summon their own demons, the shadowcats swirled around them, creating a black and crimson cyclone, but transparent enough for Jouhei to see everything. The summoners' heads began to turn at every corner, trying to anticipate where the enemy would attack._

_But no matter how hard they tried, no matter how many blows they could see coming, this battle was futile. They soon began to desperately slash their way through the dreaded storm of shadows, trying to escape from this madness. Once again, their efforts proved futile as the shadowcats went on the real offensive. Their shadow claws spiraled around them, slowly getting closer to their prey. The Devil Summoners backed away until they hit each other in the backs. A large, malicious grin appeared from within the cyclone and several of the demons appeared above them._

_Jouhei could clearly see the massacre clearly before his eyes. Trails of blood mixed with bodies of his allies, while the shadows cut them open with their vicious assault. It only took mere seconds before the horrendous screams came to an end, and the bodies dropped with a loud, splashing thud. Claw and bite marks marked the carcasses of his friends, while the shadows roared triumphantly, some even still devouring their corpses. _

_The demonic man grinned at Jouhei's frightened face. "Quite a lovely sight, isn't it? My heart skips a beat every time I see it! Is this what you humans call love?"_

_Jouhei stared at the ground, looking at his sheathed katana in order to avoid the sight of his comrades. Tears mixed with rain poured onto his sheathe, but something else had suddenly mixed into it. Looking above him, his eyes widened and his face turned pale at the sight above him._

_Small drips of blood plinked onto the blade, but it wasn't from the man exactly. Instead, the source was none other than a human head, the head of someone very dear to him._

"_That face…" The man shoved the face directly in front of Jouhei. "…is something only a mother could love!"_

_Jouhei's hands had balled into fists, clenching his katana in sadness and rage. These demons…they had killed his friends, his family…He simply could not let this demon get away with it._

_The man tilted his head. "You ready to talk yet? If not, I'm sure we can get those little demons out and slaughter them as well."_

_Pure, absolute rage took over Jouhei in that instant. He did not care if he wasn't strong enough. He did not care if he was going to die. All he cared about was one solitary thing: vengeance. He swiftly unsheathed the katana and struck at the demonic man as he shouted, "You bastard!!!"_

_He struck the demonic man several times with his katana, but the blows were going through him, much like a poltergeist. But even that did not stop him as he continued his rain of slashes._

_The demonic man laughed at Jouhei's attacks. "Do you honestly think that these slashes can penetrate the Shadow Armor!? How foolish!" he yelled as he backhanded Jouhei away, knocking him against the wall of the burning house. Jouhei tried to get up, but the demonic man stomped on his chest, preventing him from moving a single inch. "I grow tired of this. Let me end this once and for all!" He picked up his scythe and lifted it over his head while grinning. "Say headless!"_

_Jouhei shut his eyes tightly, waiting to embrace his death. He suddenly felt someone pick him up and drop him. Opening his eyes, he saw a man wearing a black outfit and cloak, along with a sword by his side. It was none other than his father, Raidou Kuzunoha the 13__th__._

_Raidou clutched onto his katana tightly as he scanned the scene before him. His eyes eventually lead him to the head of his beloved wife. He seethed in anger and raised his katana at the demonic man, but suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his heart. The pain was so great that it made him fall down to his knees. His hand clutched his chest as he coughed up blood._

_He cursed under his breath. "Damn heart! Why now!?"_

"_Unlucky 13…" he smirked at the condition Raidou was in. "Wow! You really do live up to your rep! I mean, you just let me kill your kin and raid your village for YWHW's sake!"_

"_I was too busy taking care of your demons. But now that I am here…" Raidou slowly got up, ignoring the pain that was lancing through his body. He shot him a glare that made the demonic man shrink back. "For killing everyone here, I'll show you the true meaning of the word 'bad luck'!"_

_The man raised his hand. "Come, my shadows!" The shadowcats instantly appeared at his side. "Let me show you the full power of this Shadow Armor!" He snapped his fingers._

_The shadowcats reacted quicker than Raidou had realized. They swirled around the man's body, much like the shadow cyclone earlier. Instead of destroying the man like they did to the Devil Summoners, the shadows enveloped themselves around the demonic man. In a matter of seconds, the shadowcats had completely transformed the demonic man's armor, making it spikier and resembling old Dragoon armor, even creating a mask for him. The man's scythe had vanished and in its place was a large blade knife covered with shadows._

"_Now die!" he yelled as he lunged._

_Raidou did not move an inch as the demon came closer. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to strike him. Jouhei had thought that his father had come up with some sort of trick plan in order to win, just like back he'd used to watch him fight other demons. He had thought that his father would come out unscathed, despite his heart condition._

_But he was wrong._

_The blade pierced right through Raidou's chest. He gasped out loud, and yet he still stood his ground despite the death blow. The demonic man laughed at this. Jouhei on the other hand was paralyzed with fear once again. He had lost his mother, his friends, and now he was going to lose his father as well. He simply couldn't take this pain anymore._

_But before he could pick up his katana, the voice of his father stopped him. "Jouhei…run…"_

"_What!?" he shouted in rage and sadness, tears trailing down his cheeks. "You can't expect me to leave you here to die!"_

"_He can't, but I can!" shouted the demonic man. He tried to give chase to Jouhei, but his arm was still stuck in Raidou's chest. No matter how much strength he put into it, it would not move. Irritated, he growled at Raidou. "What is the meaning of this 13__th__!?"_

_Raidou chuckled, and then soon turned into a triumphant laugh, though blood was still coming out of his mouth. "This body…it's….g-gettin' old." He held up one of his summoning tubes. "I was… gonna… die soon...er…or later. But…if I di…die…THEN I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME!" he shouted with the last of his energy. "COME FORTH, METATRON!"_

_The tube burst open, and green energy shot into the sky. Once it disappeared, the green light was replaced with an ethereal glow and a metal angel seemed to fall from the sky. This angel was none other than Metatron, the 13__th__'s final demon._

_The demonic man's eyes widened at that name, but soon returned to normal. "What am I worried about? With the shadow armor I'm invincible!"_

"_Not…for long…" Raidou's eyes turned into a bright white light. "MEGI…"_

"_DOLOAN!" finished Metatron as he cast the spell._

_A blast of white energy formed underneath both Raidou and the demonic man. The demonic man knew how powerful the blast would be, and it would be something not even his shadow armor could endure. He desperately tried to break free from Raidou, but it was all in vain._

"_Jouhei…" Raidou turned his back at his son, giving him one final smile. "Never lose yourself, my son."_

_A large blast erupted from underneath both the demon and Raidou. Jouhei was blinded by the light, but he continued to call for his father desperately. "NO! Don't leave me here alone! Father! Father!" _

_

* * *

  
_

"Father!" Raidou the 14th shouted as he woke up from his slumber. His panting was rough and heavy, and it was only till he realized where he was, that it was all a nightmare. He placed a hand against his head, feeling the beads of sweat that poured out. "Damn it. It was just another stupid nightmare."

"Raidou?"

Raidou turned his head to see a young, black-haired woman kneeling by his side. This woman was none other than Nagi, a fellow Devil Summoner and future Geirin Kuzunoha. "Nagi? What are you—" He cut himself off as he saw his surroundings. There was no trace of Narumi, Dahn, or even Gouto in his room. Putting two and two together, he realized that he was in Nagi's room. "What am I doing here!?" he blurted out, shocking Nagi, who could only blink in response. She looked away while blushing after seeing that he was wearing no shirt; she could only guess that the room was too humid for someone like him.

He suddenly saw that there was a note, two notes to be precise, on top of his futon. The first was by Narumi and it read:

_Raidou,_

_Unfortunately, me and the guys are finding it a little hard to sleep with your…actions, so instead of leaving you out in the hall like a certain Fukoshi, we're putting you in the dame's room. Now before you get mad, or thank me if this were an alternate reality, we know they wouldn't kill/hurt you, so I'm sure you'll be safe. The only person that was opposed was Gouto, but he seemed okay once I used those foxtails on him._

_Now if you'll excuse me, I need to re-catch some z._

_Goodnight,  
Narumi_

_P.S. This Dahn and I just wanna say that it was Narumi who thought of puttin' yew out in the hall. I had nothin' to do with it! Ya gotta believe that!_

'_Dumbasses.' _thought Raidou. His eyes scanned the other note, this time from Tae, or rather Kichou, and it read:

_Raidou,_

_We know you're not dumb enough to just decide to wake us up with nightmares after suddenly appearing our room, so I am personally going to give Dahn a piece of Kichou Asakura's mind, as well as my fist and foot! I'm leaving Nagi to watch over you. Toodles!_

_Pleasant dreams,  
Kichou Asakura_

_P.S. If you hear screams of a woman, it will most likely be Narumi when I am done with him!_

He chuckled at the last line, knowing that it would be a large possibility. By now, he guessed that Dahn and Narumi were probably hanging from a tree while Tae was sleeping like a log.

"So it's just you and me in here…" he said to himself. He tossed the notes aside and stared at Nagi. A concerned look appeared when he saw that she had turned her back on him. "Nagi? Is everything okay?"

She turned around, still wiping her eyes. Raidou didn't even need an explanation from her to know what she was doing. The redness in her eyes and the dried up tears told him that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she said, her throat still dry. "Ms. Asakura woke me up after storming out, and since you were the only one in here, asleep at that, I theorized that I could get away mourning for Geirin without anyone witnessing it. But…" She bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry you have to—"

"Don't apologize!" interrupted Raidou.

Nagi snapped her head back up, staring wide-eyed at her senpai. "What?"

Raidou took a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, you should let your feelings out. Keeping them bottled up isn't healthy for you, you know." He looked away from her, a look of sadness spreading across his face. "Your master…he had to be the closest thing you had to family. Am I right?"

Nagi nodded solemnly. "Yes. He's taken care of me ever since I was a little girl. If it were not for his actions, then one would come to a conjecture that I would not be here today."

"You aren't the only one who had to see family die before your eyes." He looked back at her. "Have you ever heard of the Kuzunoha massacre 6 years ago?" Nagi shook her head, giving Raidou the answer he needed. "I didn't expect you to; it did happen a long time ago. But I relive the event nearly every time I sleep, mainly when chaos plagues this world."

And at that moment, Nagi had finally pieced together what had happened. "Your family died during the incident, didn't they?"

"They were massacred right before my eyes," he said with venom in his voice. His fist shook uncontrollably as he relived the memories. "My father, who had held the title of Raidou Kuzunoha the 13th, or unlucky 13, sacrificed his life to destroy that demon sent by the dark lord Mundus. Much like your master, he was suffering from a bad heart condition he had ever since he was a child. He kept saying that his time would come to an end, so he just…"

"Lost hope…" finished Nagi. "Do you think it has something to do with Shinado then? Did he send it merely to crush your spirit?"

Raidou weakly chuckled at that. "He should know better if he did. It will take more than that stupid dream to crush me. As a matter of fact, it's the only reason I keep going. So long as demons like Mundus or Shinado exist, as long as there are those that would take something precious from anyone, I will be there to stop them! But…" Tears began to sparkle in his eyes. "I…I still miss them. These stupid demons simply keep reminding me of the pain. And if I can't accept it and move on, I will forever remain in the past and everything will just repeat itself. That's why you can't just shake these emotions off and hide them from everyone. It's the only thing that makes us human and…it's the only thing that makes you Nagi and me Jouhei. But it's our hearts that really do this. As long as we have a heart, we are able to care. I learned that a demon is not what makes a true demon. A heartless being, demon or human, is the only thing that separates us from each other."

"Jouhei…" she called his name, his real name, softly. Unable to contain her emotions, she latched onto him and placed her head against his shoulder. She felt a hand stroke against her back softly.

"Let your emotions out, as Nagi, the human, not the Devil Summoner," he whispered as he held her closer to her. "It's okay. Jouhei is here with you…"

And with that, she poured out all of her sadness onto Jouhei, crying on his shoulder. She cried for the second time in her life, though she'd vowed not to shed another tear ever again. But she couldn't believe that she had forgotten that it was one of the few things that made her human. Her master would have been angry with her if she had forgotten such a basic function.

Time eventually passed by them quickly, and her shower of tears finally came to an end. Despite this, she did not want to simply let him go. When she felt his hand tap her on the back, she looked up and their eyes met. Both summoners started to become lost in one another's gaze. Soon, neither summoner didn't know what came over them as their lips inched closer and closer.

However, Raidou stopped midway and placed a single finger on Nagi's lips after coming back to his senses. It hurt him greatly by denying this moment of happiness. "What are we doing? Now isn't the time for this."

Nagi grabbed Raidou's hand, gently pressing it against her own cheek. Both summoners had turned a bright crimson, but that didn't stop Nagi from saying, "You are the one who told me to follow and express my emotions as Nagi." She moved in to capture Raidou's lips. "Then show me your feelings as Jouhei Kashima."

She gently pressed her lips against Raidou's mouth. At first, he respond, and Nagi was left disappointed and ashamed for her actions when she pulled away. However, as soon as she did, Raidou pulled her in for another kiss, one more passionate than the first. She was caught off guard by his sudden behavior, stunned and shocked. When he pulled away, her face had turned about as bright as a Red Cape demon's body.

He smiled at her lovingly. "Very well, Nagi. Tonight, I will show you my true feelings as Jouhei."

Nagi's mouth was agape after hearing that; certainly not the conjecture that she had anticipated. Nevertheless, she and Raidou, or in this case, Jouhei, quickly moved in to recapture each other's lips in a passionate kiss. Nagi's lips soon parted, allowing Jouhei to explore her mouth. The kiss was enough to stir a flame inside of both of their bodies as they continued. Jouhei encircled his arms around Nagi, deepening the sweet kiss between them.

Nagi broke the kiss and leaned back, allowing Jouhei to kiss and nip at her neck. She shivered in pleasure at his touch; Jouhei was surprisingly good at finding her "weak spots." She moaned at his touch, closing her eyes as he continued. His hands moved to the edge of her shirt, lightly gripping it. Without a second thought, he separated from Nagi and pulled the fabric over her head, tossing the white shirt aside, revealing her small breasts, though not too small in his opinion, and perfect for her thin frame. Her skin was just as he thought, free of blemishes, but there was a scar or two around her arms and stomach, most likely from the intense training she'd undertaken. Her rosy nipples stiffened from the chilly air filling into the room. But between everything that was happening, the cold didn't even bother her that much.

Jouhei stopped for a brief period to lay her down on the futon, admiring the view of her, causing her to blush heavily. He smiled. "You're very beautiful, Nagi."

She blushed even more, her face practically lighting up the entire room. Jouhei hovered above her and awaited her permission to continue. She closed her eyes and nodded, awaiting the pleasure that was about to come.

She moaned as his mouth suckled her neck, his hands slowing moving past her waist to massage and cup her breasts. His fingers were lightly pinching her nipples until they became rock-hard, a loud pleasurable gasp escaping her lips. He leaned down to kiss her nipple before flickering it with his tongue.

She whimpered at his touch, and the louder she cried out, the harder Jouhei suckled it. He focused on the other one, his left hand rubbing the moisture against the nipple as he massaged it. Her hands moved up and down his exposed chest, tracing the scars along his skin. He moaned against her breast as he suckled down harder, lightly biting down on the nipple. She arched her back as she let out another loud cry from the sensation, her hands immediately moving to her side to help keep her from falling back down.

She slowly moved back on top of the futon, her breathing becoming slow and ragged. Her eyes fluttered open, eyeing a concerned Jouhei.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did it feel good?"

She closed her eyes, smiling as she recalled the pleasure. "It was…indescribable…"

Jouhei scratched his head, wondering what else he could do; this whole experience was indeed new to him. Deciding on one certain idea, he tugged at Nagi's small shorts, slowly pulling them off of her legs. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what was going on. She immediately sat up and grabbed Jouhei's hands, blushing heavily at what he was about to do to her.

"J-Jouhei…I…" Her nervousness was getting the best of her at this point. "I'm sorry, but that place…I--"

Jouhei placed his lips on top of hers in response, calming her down in the process. He soon broke the kiss and she laid back down on the futon, still blushing at what was about to happen.

He pulled off the small shorts, tossing them to the side as he gazed at Nagi's bud. He gulped at first, unsure of what to do, at least until instinct overtook him. She was already nervous as well, squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself for what was about to come.

Jouhei began to kiss her navel, trailing down to her pelvis. Slowly, he lifted her legs and placed them on his broad shoulders, allowing him better access to the exposed Nagi. He took a deep breath and started to lick the inner thighs, making her giggle at his ticklish touch. He turned his attention the bud once again, chuckling nervously. Shaking his head of all doubt, he nuzzled his nose against her bud before licking. She tasted sweeter than Jouhei had thought; everything about her was growing…addictive.

"More…harder…mmm…faster!" Her cries of pleasure could be heard throughout the room, urging Jouhei to continue. Her hips started to move on their own, rocking them against his mouth and tongue. It seemed like thousands of lashes pleasuring her, making her feel immortal. He took one hand, tracing it up her waist, groping her breast.

Nagi could hardly believe the onslaught on her senses. Her entire body felt completely energized, a maddening, but luxurious tingle traveling up her body. Another cry escaped through her parted lips as she threw her head back, giving herself to the waves of bliss moving through her. Unable to take anymore, her eyes closed as she tried to recover her breath.

Jouhei stopped and moved back up to gaze down at her. She lay still there with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and they both smiled at each other. They never knew they would be this happy in each other's company.

"Unbelievable…" she finally said in between her breaths. She grabbed onto his shoulder with a single hand, her other hand reaching down into his pants. She lifted herself up to his eye level, a loving expression on her face as she leaned onto him and said, "Make me whole, Jouhei…"

Jouhei knew exactly what she meant, but was hesitant. "Are you sure about this, Nagi?"

Nagi nodded, laying back down onto her back. "Show me more of you, Jouhei…"

That was all the encouragement he needed. Jouhei began to unbuckle his belt, then threw his pants to the side. He pulled out and equiped the 'sheath' Narumi had once given him; reminded Jouhei of high school and everything. He positioned himself over her, and trembling as he did so, slowly entered her. She gave a small cry of pain, and grasped his back and shoulders. They lay there together, Jouhei gently kissing her face to ease the pain.

Nagi softly whispered, "Don't stop…please…"

Jouhei started to move, slowly at first. He shifted his weight slightly, and she gasped at the jolt of pleasure. Sensing she was ready, he slowly pulled himself out, then pushed back into her, repeating the motion at an unhurried pace. He began to pant, the sensations intensifying with his movements. Nagi wailed, lost in a deep bliss.

Jouhei tried to speak, concerned for Nagi, but found he couldn't muster the breath to do so. His whole being was concentrated on his movements, and the pleasure he doled out to both of them. Following his instinct, he sensed an urge to move faster against her, and she arched her back, moving her hips to his in a fast rhythm. Nagi gasped, barely aware, the heat within her now at boiling point, the pleasure higher than anything she thought possible. She wondered briefly if she could take any more of this sweet torture.

Jouhei's hands moved up to her breasts, repeating the actions of once again. She bit on her lip, trying to resist letting out another loud cry, only to make loud pleasurable moans. Her arms wrapped themselves around Jouhei, clinging onto his back as he picked up the pace. Their eye locked onto one another and they rushed in to grasp each other in another passionate kiss, lighting up another surge of fire within her.

With one final thrust from Jouhei, they both let out large cry, calling each others' names. Colors exploded behind her closed lids. Voice momentarily gone, his lips moved, but no sound came out. Jouhei soon collapsed on top of her, one arm supporting him from crushing her. Using the last of his strength, he rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Jouhei managed to roll himself onto his side, looking at Nagi with a smile. "So…how was it?"

Nagi moved her head to see him, giving him a smile that was free of a blush…for once. "I'm not even sure I could theorize what just took place." She placed a hand on her forehead. "My head is currently spinning at the moment."

Jouhei smirked. "I take it was good then?"

Nagi smiled and closed her eyes, recalling everything that had happened. "Unbelievable is a more accurate word…" She scooted herself directly next to Raidou, their bodies touching one another further as she wrapped her arms around his frame. She nuzzled her head onto Jouhei's chest, smiling as the warmth spread through her body. "I love you, Jouhei."

Jouhei wrapped his arms around her as well. "I love you too, Nagi." He smiled warmly. "And I will come back to you…I promise you that."

Nagi smile grew as she heard those words. "I shall hold you to them, Senpai." She slowly drifted off to sleep in Jouhei's arms.

"Thank you, Nagi…" He embraced her as sleep was about to claim him as well. "Thank you…"

Soft snoring now filled the room as they fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

"For the last time Yoshitsune, get the hell out!" shouted Paravati, blocking the outside-door into Nagi's room. "I think they would appreciate it if we butted out of their love-making."

"Oh come on!" groaned Yoshitsune, trying to push the female demon out of the way. "It's rare for our master to do the deed! Hell, until now, he was a friggin' virgin!"

"Watch your tongue!" she scolded the samurai.

"Maybe if you use you—" Yoshitsune immediately covered his mouth at what he about to say; whenever someone made those types of comments to Paravati, they usually ended up with a one way trip to hell.

Unfortunately for the samurai demon, bolts of lightning were circling throughout her entire body. She pointed a single finger at him. "Ziiiiiiooooooo….."

Yoshitsune began to panic. "Wait! I'm sorry! Anything but the lightning!"

"DYNE!!!"

The small lightning bolt struck Yoshitsune hard, knocking him off the small balcony and into the hot springs. He poked his head out, spat out some of the water, and sighed heavily. "Lost cause…" He hopped out of the water and stood on top of the fence. "It could be worse though." He eyed Narumi being chased by a screaming Tae, smirking at the scene. "I could be those two!"

* * *

Finally done! Now review!


End file.
